


Just Give 'Er

by wasabi_girl1



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin gets fed up of the Canada-bashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give 'Er

Just Give 'Er

One night she gets wasted - and it's okay because she's with friends and they're wasted too - and she snaps. Robin Scherbatsky hears one of them (probably Barney) say "Canada" with dismissive disdain and just. _snaps_.

She wants to eat beaver tails. She wants her winters to last, for toque-shopping to not be such a weird concept. She wants to make fun of Toronto. She wants to have a poutine-eating contest and watch every single Oilers game and party on the first of July, not the fourth. She wants to go **home**. No one is gonna stop her; she is getting back across the border where she belongs because she misses it like _hell_.

...Apparently she said all of that out loud because now Ted, Lily and Marshall are staring at her in shock. Like she's a deer they might scare away with one false move. Barney looks surprisingly guilty. Apologetic.

"Sorry, Robin. No more Canada jokes."

"Promise?" She huffs out.

Barney places a hand over his heart. "Promise." The others nod their heads in agreement.

Appropriately satisfied, Robin points out Ted's ugly old-man watch and revels in his expected defensiveness.

It only takes eighty-four minutes for them to go back on their word.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lady Fest '10 over at Livejournal. Prompt was How I Met Your Mother, Robin Scherbatsky, "no more Canada jokes".


End file.
